Aurora
"''Would be a shame if misfortune were to come your way. Right?"'' -Aurora to Mario in the insane route of (Mario) The Music Box -ARC- Aurora '''was the former witch and maid to Marchionne. She was one of the few survivors of the Witch Hunts Marchionne took a part of. Ever since he spared her life she had devoted herself as being his guardian. It is unknown what type of magic she performs but she seems to have a mastery in healing magic. Her name "Aurora" was given to her by Marchionne in attempts to hide her true identity as a witch. Appearance Aurora bears a striking resemblance to Princess Peach there are many times Mario confuses her for Peach. She has the same features as her current reincarnation but instead wears a maid outfit with black earrings. Personality She tends to be very fragile and love-stricken every time she is with Marchionne. She is kind, smart, and very outgoing. Unlike most of another women, she loves spiders. Whenever Marchionne is upset she will be upset with him. Powers and Abilities '''Superhuman Physique: Due to her heritage as a witch, it's possible that she is much more physically capable than a regular human. Magic: Due to being a witch, Misery is highly proficient in using magic and is a master of many different spells. After becoming a spirit, her power has increased further, making her an extremely powerful witch. This is a list of the current spells she knows Healing: Misery is quite skilled with using healing magic. As shown and stated in game, she was able to heal Marchionne each time Riba attempted to poison him. Additionally as shown in the brooch fragment, she also managed to heal and restore Luciano after he nearly died from falling off the top of the church with Marchionne. Telekinesis: Like every other witch, Misery is capable of using telekinesis. She demonstrates in a death scene where she lifts Mario off the ground and explodes his whole head. Bad Luck-inducement: Being the witch of misfortune, Misery is capable of causing bad luck to come to others. This is shown in the insane route where she causes the Mario to fall through the ground in her home into a cavern full of dangerous spiders. Spider control: Misery is capable of controlling and manipulating spiders, which she demonstrates in a death scene where she makes a bunch of spiders crawl towards Mario after he reads about her secret, and in her boss fight, she calls a bunch of spiders to attack Mario. Spider transformation: Misery can turn her entire lower body into that of a spider, growing 8 sharp spider like legs powerful enough to stab through a human body. Poison: As shown in a death scene in the Insane Route, Misery was able to send poison into Mario's throat after she kissed him. Relationships Mario Since Mario resembles Marchionne, she tends to be very affectionate towards him. However, the Route the player takes will affect Aurora's demeanor towards Mario. Marchionne Marchionne is her crush, she is willing to do anything she can to protect him and keep him happy. Even though the relationship is one-sided she still deeply cares about him. Luciano Aurora and Luciano are close friends and both share the same goal of protecting Marchionne at all costs. She develops jealousy towards Luciano when Marchionne and Luciano go out together on travels. Riba Riba always was around Marchionne, she was always very suspicious about Riba since Marchionne would get sick often when he's around. Dorothy Although she had had very little interaction with Dorothy she still highly respected her cousin due to her mastery of the art of destruction. Death After finding out about Marchionne's execution, she had committed suicide via the ingestion of belladonna (or deadly nightshade) berries, leading to belladonna poisoning. Category:Characters Category:Witches